What Happened Last Night
by lovingspobytreegan
Summary: What happens when Spencer wakes up the morning after her birthday and sees that she has a ring on her finger and that she is no longer a Hastings but a Cavanaugh and this is far from a fairy tale marriage but one thing is for sure they definitely like each other until Spencer finds out Toby is...read to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone so this is my first story and since Im sorta still new to fan fiction just bare with me please. So a few things before i start this story**

**-Everyone is in Las Vegas**

**-Spoby are just long time friends (for now)**

**-The girls are 21 and the boys are 22**

**hope you enjoy**

Chapter 1

Spencer POV

I wake up in my hotel room but something feels different. My head hurts and I don't know what happened last night. I look over and see someone is sleep by me and I imminently scream and start hitting the person with a pollow until they get up, I see...TOBY

"Toby what the hell is going on? I asked and why are you in my bed"

Toby looked at me "And why is that on your finger"

I looked at my finger and i gasped trying really hard to now figure out what happened "Toby what happened last night"

"Spencer i don't know but..." He stopped and looked at me

"What?" I said

"Look" he pointed

I looked over to were he was pointing and finally caught in to what he was talking about "Did we have sex?" I asked

"I don't know maybe..." he said

"No..no...no i wasn't supposed to until i get married" I said

"According to that you are married" he said pointing to my ring again

"You might be too" I said

"How about we get out of bed and find out" he said

They both get out of bed to recover that Toby is naked Spencer laughed but Toby was embarrassed "Go get dressed"

"Well of course" With that Toby walked in the bathroom

Spencer had to admit seeing Toby in that way was nice she remembered when she use to have the biggest crush on Toby but she couldn't date him because he had something going on with Alison right before she disappeared. Spencer remember Toby was not very sad when Alison disappeared she sort of always wondered why but never really asked

"Ready sweetie?" Toby said

"hahahaha your so funny now lets go" I said

"Wait where?" he said

I looked at him "The one place that someone can tell us what happened aria and Emily room"

"okay lets go" he said

And with that we were walking to Emily and aria room

**So this is chapter 1 I hope you guys like it**

**Please comment suggestions, what you guys think of it and predicts I want to hear what you guys think **


	2. Chapter 2

**So to everyone who is liking my story so far thank you. I just want you guys to know I have the worst habit of doing something so stupid and you guys can probably tell when you read I won't tell you guys what it is until the end and if you figure it out before that then good you already know me a little anyways on with the story also please read the flashback with caution if you don't like rated M stuff I ask you skip it please**

Toby Pov

Me and Spencer both walked out in the hallway but I can't help but realizes that she has on my shirt

"Is that mine?" I asked her

She looked at me "Is what yours?"

I pointed to the shirt and she soon saw what I was taking about "oh uh sorry I just noticed"

I smiled at how shy she was about this "Its okay trust me you look better in it then me"

She just kept looking at me and finally she smiled "well here we are aria and Emily room"

I knock on the door and Emily opens it "morning love birds"

"what do you mean?" I asked her already knowing her answer

"I mean love birds especially after that tape which I wish I didn't see"

"wait what tape?" I asked

"oh the sex tap" she said

Me and Spencer both looked at each other in shock we really need to know what happened and all of it

"what do you mean sex tape?" Spencer finally spoke out

"Oh I'll show you" Emily said

She leaded us to the living room of the hotel and put in a tap and then it started

**Toby was in bed halfway sleep when Spencer jumped on him and started to kiss his neck **

**"Let's have sex" she said in between kisses**

**He looked at her "we can't"**

**"why the hell not?" she said**

**"because you do..don't even like...e me" he said**

**"Toby I've always liked you but I just couldn't never be with you" Spencer said**

**"we can be together now right" Toby said**

**she nodded her head and started to kiss him again but this time with more passion. Toby started to remove her shirt and soon it was completely off. **

**"feels like you're ready" he said**

**"yea but I don't want your hand I want you all of you" she said**

**Within seconds all clothes where off and Spencer was straddling on Toby until he turned them both around and then he started to go in. Spencer moaned as Toby started to go in then a unexpected scream**

**Toby stopped and looked at her "Do you want me to stop?"**

**Spencer shook her head as Toby started to go in even more **

I couldn't take it anymore so I stopped the video "oh my God" I said and looked at Spencer

"there is more to it but I couldn't watch past two minutes" Emily said

Spencer was silent I'm sure she was embarrassed "wait a minute Toby what is that on your finger"

I looked down "nothing there's nothing"

"look at the video Cavanaugh" she said

"I don't see anything" I said

"Go back a few scenes" she said and grabbed the remote then stopped at a part i smiled "you just love looking at my abs dont you?"

She took my face with her hands and showed me what she was talking about then i finally see it, i finally see what she was talking about "holy crap it's a wedding ring"

**So there it is I actually really think sex tapes are funny because I was in love with this one story called forced to forget and it's like Spencer loses her memory of nine years so instead of her being like 25 she thinks she's a 16 year old virgin and in one part she finds her honeymoon sex tape and it was like so funny then Toby walks in and she is trying to turn it off but it doesn't work out in her favor but anyway it was just so funny to me so that's where I came up with the idea from **

**-For people who didn't think about my habit I hate a lot it's like fact that when they're taking I say she or he but when I'm describing ill use Toby and Spencer and so on and so forth **

**BUT ANYONE COMMENT AND SUGGESTIONS ILL REALLY LIKE THEM **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I totally loved your reviews and sometimes I hate that I can only update on weekends but I don't have a computer sadly but what I do have is a few chapter to let you guys read with for the week so anyway on with the story

Spencer POV

Congrats Toby who is the lucky girl? Emily said and me an Toby both looked at each other

I know the girl has to be me I mean I wouldn't lose my virginity to anyone else unless they were my husband and there we are on the camera making love maybe not in this case but were doing it

Toby pointed to me and Emily eyes widen "I should have known I guess you finally decided to tell Toby you had feelings for him" this time it was my eyes that widen and Emily was quickly taken back by her statement

"Spencer Hastings you actually like me as more than a friend?" he said

"No Toby of course not I was just uh playing around" Emily said and gave me the I'm sorry look

"Uh-no wow look at the uh time I have to go bye guys" I said and quickly ran out the room and went back to my room and started to close the door until I saw someone foot stopping me from doing it, TOBY

"look know that this isn't how you planned the trip[ to go" he said

"we have two more days here and I'm going to spend it trying to forget" I said

You wanna forget? forget what exactly" he asked as he stepped into the room

"oh I don't know the fact that I got married and lost my virginity to my closest guy friend all in one night " I said

"We all don't get exactly what we want Spence" he said

"Well I want to actually remember a little from last night the only thing I remember is what we saw" I said

He sighed " yea me too, at least it might be better then remembering my other memories"

It finally clicked into my head Toby was feeling bad about this and now I feel bad so I started to look down " Toby I'm sorry it's not that I didn't want to lose it to you it's just that I would like to remember same of it or at least I don't know...maybe know what it felt like"

"Keep talking" he said

"No I sound stupid" I said as I felt his hand start to lift my chin up to look him right in his ocean blue as he shook his head "not at all"

I smiled and hugged him and he instantly hugged back, this didn't feel like our normal hugs this felt sweet and caring like I can just stay here in his arms forever

"Spence if you do want to ever do a round two then I would be happy to and I would make sure that you would never forget it" he said

I playfully hit him on his arm " You wish you could get that close again"

He laughed "sooner or later I will"

"I'll go with later" I said and he laughed but I actually want it to be sooner I thought that my feelings for Toby were gone but maybe I was wrong

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS AND YEA THATS IT FOR NOW EXPECT ANOTHER UPDATE SOON


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO EVERYONE WELL SORRY FOR THE NO UPDATE LAST WEEKEND BUT I MOVED AND JESUS CHRIST I WAS SO TIRED I DIDN'T EVEN MAKE IT TO CHURCH SO HERE I AM UPDATING AT TEN AND TRYING TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER AT SOME POINT TOMORROW SO EVERYONE I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 4 AND MAYBE EVEN 5 TOMORROW

TOBY POV

Its ten at night and we (aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and me) are all at the bar, after almost all day of me and Spencer trying to find the ring we finally find it.

"So does it feel weird to be married" Aria asked

"well yes and no" Spencer said then I said "no not really I mean it just does but doesn't"

"So how many times have you guys gotten sexy in the sheets" Hanna asked

"not answering that" me and Spencer said at the same time

"I can say at least once" Emily said

"em not helping" spender said

"You guys shouldn't have gave me the tape" she said

"we were drank Emily" Spencer said

"wait a minute a tap like a sex tape oh my God seriously?" Hanna said, I slowly nodded before I turned back to Spencer who's head was down before I could even look at her

"So did you come easy Spence" she asked

"please Hanna" she said as I said "nope she didn't" everyone looked at me surprised, Spencer head was raised up and she was looking at me really shocked "well don't stop there continue"

I hope that Caleb was coming back I'm so in this conversation now "well uh Spence wasn't easy..."

Hanna then said "And then what..."

"And you will never know the-" I was interrupted by Caleb thank GOD for him "look who I found checking into a room be me" he said then I turned to see a long time friend who is tall and has green eyes "HOLY SHIT EZRA FREAKIN FITZ WHATS UP?"

"Bro more like what's up with you and this ring I'm seeing on this hand who trapped you" he said and we both laughed as everyone looked confused except for Caleb who was laughing with us

"He's just kidding" Caleb said and Ezra nodded "Yea but seriously which one of these girls got you to commit"

I chuckled and pointed to Spencer "This is Spencer and my other friends Hanna, Emily and aria"

Hanna and Emily both said hey while aria was silent and Ezra was silent too, Ill leave it alone for now BUT I will get to know what's going on with them because I know it's something.

"Well you got the hot one" he said, I looked over to Spencer was blushing and I actually started to feel jealous

"Well Toby you can get back to the story about how uneasy Spence was" Hanna said

Ezra looked at me "Whoa bro like sex uneasy" I nodded "Long story and it's a closed conversation because uh um... we are dancing" Caleb and Ezra both looked at me surprised so did the other girls as I grabbed Spencer and walked to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around her, she shivered a little as she wrapped her arms around me

She looked at me "You really remember what happened"

I shook my head and she looked confused "me being a great guy I am is never supposed to let a girl be called easy"

She smiled "thanks hubby" I laughed "you're welcome wifey"

As the song started me and Spencer danced to it but it was a certain part to the song that stuck out to me

**So there ain't no way I'll lose you now  
After all that we've been through  
We've been through hell and back and here again  
Enemies and best of friends  
We'll work it out, work it out, work it out**

**So there ain't no way I'll lose you now**  
**After all that we've been through**  
**We've been through hell and back and here again**  
**Enemies and best of friends**  
**We'll work it out, work it out, work it out**

**I need you to stay forever**  
**My love forever**  
**I need you forever**  
**In my life forever and a day**

The song ended me and Spencer both couldn't keep our eyes off of each other until we felt some pairs of eyes on us which was of course the girls Caleb and Ezra but we didn't mind**  
**

"Thanks for the dance Spence" I said and smiled

She smiled "you too Tobes"

OKAY HERE IS CHAPTER 4 NOW WITH THIS SONG I LOVE IT TO DEATH AND THE CHORUS JUST REMINDS ME OF SPOBY IN SEASON 4 IF ANY OF YOU GUYS ARE INTERESTED IN LISTENING TO THE FULL SONG ITS CALLED FOREVER BY Sebastian MIKAEL ,IM DONE FOR THE NIGHT NOW COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS AND I WILL ACTUALLY COMMENT BACK TO YOU GUYS I SWEAR


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO EVERYONE SO THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE YOU GUYS VERY HAPPY BUT KNOW NOW THAT IT WILL NOT BE LIKE THIS FOREVER

WAIT OKAY SO I HAVE TO ASK WHO LISTENED TO LUCY ALBUM ALREADY? I HAVE AND SHE HAS THIS ONE SONG AND ITS CALLED LIE A LITTLE BETTER AND EVERYONE THINKS OR HOPES ITS SERECTLY ABOUT IAN IF YOU GUYS LISTENED TO IT TELL WHAT YOU THINK ,ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY

SPENCER POV

"I'm getting super tired guys I'm calling this a night" I said followed by a yawn

Everyone said bye to me as I started to leave I heard a voice say "I can go with you if you want" I turned around and smiled when I saw it was TOBY I nodded "sure"

Ten minutes later we were back at my room on the couch

"thanks for tonight" I said and smiled at him, he did the same

"so uh you don't look very tired" he said

I chuckled "that is because I'm not" this time he chuckled

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked as he nodded

"well I'm changing I'll be right back" I walked over to the drawers and pulled out my pjs to change in as soon as I walk out I see that Toby is now watching the movie, I sit down and we watch the movie as the movie ends I realize it's like three in the morning

"Toby? you still up" I asked

He looked at me "I'm still up"

"you know um if you want to sleep here then you're welcome too it's pretty late"

He smiled once again which for some reason makes my heart skip a beat or two, I wonder if he knows that he gets my heart like this I try not to think about him but I can't do it

"Is that okay with you?" he asked loud enough to pull me out my thoughts I simply just nodded

"okay good ill be on your bed then" he said

I quickly looked at him " wait what?"

He smirked "I'm only kidding Spence ill be on the couch

"hahahahaha very funny for the joke but seriously thanks" we both smiled at each other

" Toby can I actually ask you something" I asked which he nodded to again before I asked the one question my head and heart has always been wondering "why did you like ail?"

He sighed "that's just the thing I didn't like her"

I was shocked "You didn't then what was she to you a booty-" he quickly shook his head which I was relief to see

"I was forced to go out with her" he said

"By ail?" I asked and he nodded "she knew some things that she didn't give me the chance to explain and it just went haywire"

"What did she know exactly" I asked wanting to know until he gave me a look and I quickly regretted asking " you know what don't answer-"

"Jenna was forceful when she wasn't blind well before she was blind" He said

I immediately looked up at him "like what type of forceful? like sex" he nodded before I knew it my arms were wrapped around his neck giving him a hug

"Spence you don't have to do-" I stopped him from taking "shut up and let me hug you he laughed and wrapped his arms around me this hug was different as if something had just changed between us

"So was I the next.." I asked slowly as Toby nodded

"And I can't even remember it which really sucks I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF WE WERE LIKE..." I ended the sentence for him "into it" he laughed "well yea that a way to say it"

I raised my hand up and started to play with his hair feeling the urge to kiss him right now "Toby is it bad that I want to kiss you right now?" he smiled and shook his head " no I want to kiss you right now"

I leaned closer and he smirked as he leaned closer and closer until our lips finally touched for a passionate yet sweet and soft kiss

COMMENTS SUGGESTIONS AND YEA ILL HOPEFULLY START UPDATING MORE SINCE ITS SUMMER FOR ME NOW I HOPE OKAY BYE GUYS


	6. Chapter 6

OKAY SO THIS IS JUST GOING TO BE KINDA SAD COMING IN THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS AND IM SORRY FOR KINDA GOING FAST WITH THIS STORY AS FAR AS WITH THERE RELATIONSHIP BUT MY ORINIAL PLANS IS NOT WORKING ANYMORE BECAUSE I FORGOT THE PAPER AT HOME THAT BASICALLY HAD THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT DONT WORRY THE STORY WILL STILL MAKE SINCE

STILL IN SPENCER POV

-NEXT MORNING-

Turning over to the other side of the bed I expected to feel Toby against me like what's it's been like all night but nothing, jumping up immediately I notice Toby is nowhere around I get up looking for him around the room calling out his name once I finally start to give up I hear the door opening, I smile when I see its him

"good morning beautiful" he said

I smiled "good morning, where were you at 7:30 in the morning?"

"well if I'm being truthful I was cheating on you..." as he says this I look up at him hoping he is joking "...with Emily" then he laughs and I playful hit him

"your very corny Cavanaugh" I say trying not to laugh, he stepped up closer to me and pulled me into his arms to give me a kiss that was rough then pulled back "I'm corny now?" he asked

"yes you are" I said

He started to kiss my neck asking the same question more slower "how..about..now?" I shook my head "n..no"

He laughed and backed away "that was my sweet spot you know I was going to say no o that' I said, he laughed "well you can't do anything about that now since we are about to meet up with our friends so you have to get dressed"

I looked at the time knowing he was right, I hate when he's right I sighed and walked to the bathroom "don't miss me too much"

He laughed "I'll miss you so much but Hastings you should speed it up I'm dressed and you're not" I gave him the middle finger, he smirked "what time?" I LAUGHED SO HARD "your nasty" he laughed "your were the nasty one last night"

I closed the door to take a shower smiling at how if this keeps going good we could do this alot more but not before saying "I hate you" followed by laughter from both of us

TOBY POV

Spencer and the girls walked off going somewhere when my phone went off I had to ignore it knowing that at some point I would have to tell her, I know she will be pissed especially since we had sex last night but I have to

"You okay over there Cavanaugh" I heard someone say and immediately turned over to see Ezra staring at me "honestly no"

He chuckled "missing Spencer too much?" I SHOOK MY HEAD "no I just mes-" i paused and looked him "your a smartass you know that right?"

He laughed "I know now continue"

"I kissed Spencer last night and maybe even a little more than just kissing" he smirked " oh congrats bro" I shook my head "you don't understand, there is something I haven't told anyone yet"

"Which is" he asked "I..uh..um" I whispered it in his ear and he looked at me "bro.." he said shocked

"Yea I KNOW" I said

"you know she is going to be HEARTBROKEN" he said as I sighed "And-" I was cut off by Caleb sitting "who's going to be heartbroken and more importantly why?"

"Ezra you can tell him" I said and they both looked at me "okay what's wrong with him Fitz" Caleb said as soon as Ezra told him Caleb shouted "holy shit bro you in some deep stuff"

I looked at Ezra "speaking of deep stuff what was up with you and Aria last night being so weird" Ezra face immediacy changed me and Caleb couldn't help but laugh "honestly hook up in the dressing room" We both looked at him "wait what you guys had sex?" I asked "don't forget about dressing room part" me or Caleb will never let go of this

SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? IM SUPER MAD AND TBH I STRATED NOT TO UPDATED BUT THEN I WOULDNT DO THAT TO YOU GUYS SO I FIGURE WHY NOT BUT I HAVE ONE QUESTION, HOW DO YOU MIX UP JUNE 10TH AND JUNE 16TH I HATE VERIZON SO MUCH I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO GET MY NEW PHONE TODAY BUT IT DIDNT EVEN HAPPEN SO NOW NEXT WEEKEND I GUESS AHH SO ANYWAY COMMENTS,QUESTIONS ANYTHING DONT BE SCARED I DONT BITE


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I know it's been like forever and a day since ive updated but I got lazy then last week when I was actually done my computer restarted and I was so mad that I didn't want to write it again so here I am writing it again today so it will be half and half some will be in Toby Pov and some well be in Spencer so one thing I got to say is don't scream at the computer about this chapter please now here is chapter 7 of what happened last night

TOBY POV (still)

As me and Caleb finally stop laughing about Ezra and aria or as what Caleb has just came up with "ezria" we notice that the girls are coming back to us in a fit of giggles while Spencer just looks at me, I like at her smiling knowing that I have to tell this beautiful girl who just came her virginity not once but twice to me a secret that will break her heart and I'm not ready

"hey Toby" aria said smirking and winking at me while aria and Emily just burst into more laughter and Spencer looks more embarrassed then ever and I wonder...

"So your boy Toby definitely knows how to rock a girls world" Hanna said loud enough for everyone and I mean everyone could hear I try not to look embarrassed but I'm falling

"Yea Toby Spencer was moaning so much I'm surprised we didn't even hear her" Aria said

"oh like you and Ezra" I mumbled soft enough for Caleb to hear which sent him into a fit of laughter and me of course while everyone else was confused except for Ezra who had that I'm going to kill you look

-1 hour later-

After an hour of us eating and me trying to avoid Spencer eyes as much as possible we all got up to leave the place when I hear her calling my name "Oh I have to go to the bathroom you guys wait here" I quickly said then ran into the bathroom before she could say another word

I hear the door opening and turn around to see its Ezra "dude you have to tell her"

"I don't know how to" I said

"Just tell her even though you guys did you can't be with her" he said as we walked out the bathroom

"Ezra I just can't tell her that Spencer will not take that and be okay with it" I said

"well your going..." Ezra started but was cut off by a voice " you know me to well Toby" me and Ezra both turned around to face Spencer "now spill the well reason whatever you can't tell me:

"Well I'm going to go" Ezra said and walked off as I looked up to a Ezra who gave me a thumps up before he walked off completely

"Whets so bad that you can't tell me Toby come on talk"

I sighed before I took both of her hands and stepped closer to her "Spence last night was one of the best nights that ive had in a while"

She smiles "that's all?" she laughed "Toby that's not-" I stopped her "let me finish" she nodded as I continued "it was really but I can't be with you like that not now and probably not ever"

her face expression changed "what why I..I don't understand what happened? did I do something?" I can see her eyes were in tears as the next three words that I knew would hurt her to the core but it had to come out "Spence I'm engaged..."

A/N: Okay so I said it would be another part I want to see how people like this chapter before I continue because I feel like nobody is reading my story


	8. Chapter 8

Are you guys surprised Im updating this soon? well its only because i figured that since i woke up to five reviews i mius well i like cliff hangers so i might start doing it a little more often now i gave you what happened last night chapter 8

Spencer Pov

As the three words came out of his mouth "I'm engaged Spence" I immediately realize that my heart feels broken and not by just a random boy but by my best guy friend who I just lost my virginity to, I can't believe he did this to me he used me

"Spence please say something" he said

I looked at with tears falling from my own eyes he stepped closer to try and wipe them away until I stopped him "no get away from me " for the first time since the day I woke up by him halfway naked I slip off the one thing that I actually thought was nice on me and gave it to him "give it to your new wife asshole" I walked away and went back to the table to grab my bag not wanting anyone to see me as more tears started to come out. I walked outside and started to get into the car until I felt an arm on me

"Spencer what happened are you okay?" I turned around and saw aria

"Aria please don't make me answer that" my voice was starting to crack but I couldn't let her notice

"Spence talk to me" she said

"How about you go ask Toby what happened" I pulled me arm away from her then got into the car for the drive back to the hotel trying not to cry

When I walked into the room I immediately fall to the ground and cried I can't believe Toby would do this to me I let him in and I thought he let me in I guess I was wrong about him he not the nice gentle and loving boy I let myself fall in love with I guess I was pretty stupid for letting myself fall in love with him so quickly like what my grandmother use to always tell me it's easy to fall in love and hard to fall out of it I guess she was right in more ways then what I thought, I thought about all the times we had as friends and as more when more tears started to fall down from my eyes

Toby Cavanaugh was more than a boy to me he was my friend and I thought after last night he could be more but last night is what I regret the most now because he used me I thought he was always supposed to be there for me to always cheer me up but he was just like all the other boys who didn't care about me and used me and I actually fell for it, more tears came that's when I felt someone arms around me and soon enough I was on their chest

"It's okay Spencer I'm here for you"

I looked up "why are you here?"

He sighed "because I wanted to be"

"but you shouldn't...Toby would kill you" I couldn't believe he was here to talk to me Mr.

So again I leave i cliff hanger and i might update again tonight but im not sure yet and who do you guys think Toby fiance is you wouldn't believe it i kinda hate putting them together and you will see why soon enough don't hate me guys bye oh and have a good sunday


	9. Chapter 9

? POV

As Spencer ran off pretty much in tears that's when we knew that he had told while the girl was confused as ever I knew exactly what had just happened we saw Toby come back with the ring In his hand the girls gasps and aria was quick to run out on Spencer but what I didn't expect was to see Toby cry

"Bro are you okay?" I asked

He shook his hand "I shouldn't have had sex with Spencer neither times I knew I was engaged and I was wrong for it"

Emily looked at him "you were engaged Toby?"

He nodded "I still am"

"Why did you.." Emily started until Hanna interpreted "what the he'll Toby the first time you were drunk so I won't say anything about that but you let her to believe you really did like her and now your engaged I just can't deal with you right now" Hanna gets up and walks off leaving us all shocked

I looked around and noticed that aria had came back with a worried and sad look on her face as she walked to me "what happened?"

I looked at her "don't be mad at Toby he was stupid for doing it and he knows it"

She looked at me "stupid for doing what exactly?"

"He's about to marry someone" I said

Her face was filled with confusion and shock "that's not Spencer?"

I nodes "oh yea"

She looked at me then at Toby "Look someone have to talk to her"

before I knew it I was saying I would and was walking off to get into the car and driving off to the hotel but what I didn't expect to see when I opened the door to her room was her crying on the floor it was really sad even if I haven't known Spencer that long I can tell she a person who truly cared for Toby and now she's hurt because he was stupid, I walked up to her and sat down and wrapped my arms around her she immediately put her face into my chest I was pretty surprised how quick she did it but I let it go "It's okay Spencer I'm here for you" I said and she looked up

"why are you here?" She said in a harsh voice

I sighed "because I wanted to be" "but you shouldn't...Toby would kill you" she said

I chuckled "he knows I'm here"

"Look I know you're a nice person but Ezra I don't want anybody here right now" she said with her voice cracking

"I won't say anything okay promise" I said

She nodded and fall right back into my chest letting the rest of her tears fall out

"I know its hurts but he regrets it Spencer he didn't mean to hurt you" I said

She looks up at me " well he did he made me believe we might have had something I mean Toby is so nice and we were sharing secrets and I thought we could be something I thought that he may have been falling for me but it a lie all of it hell the story was probably a lie I mean we all know a girl can't force a guy that easy"

I looked at her shocked "Toby actually told you that wow he took almost four years to tell me that and we have known each other for almost nine years"

She asked "so it really happened?"

I nodded "yea it did like right before he started dating this bitch of a girl named-

"named Alison?' she asked and I nodded but to be honest I was now confused "I was friends with her"

"Oh Spencer you have to at least give him a chance to explain" I said

"Like hell I do I don't have to hear nothing out from him as far as imp concern I'm not worried about him" she said

"I think you might go right back to crying when I leave this room" I said

She looked at me and smirked "oh really"

"really" I said as she immediately got on my lap and kisses me I pulled back only for her to start sucking on my neck "oh my god Spencer you don't want to do that"

She smirks and goes back to kissing me and after me trying to fight her off I finally stop when I hear her say "I know you want to don't fight it"

We were kissing until the door and swing open and a girl and guy walked in holy shit we have a lot to explain

_**Do you guys like where the story ig going? yes? no? maybe so and just for you guys to know ezria and spoby i adore them so keep that in mind comments and questions and ideas please review too oh and what did you guys think of the pll promo next week omg its going down and Toby aka Keegan is back with the short hair yay .okay bye everyone**_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Okay so here i am this isnt even a update its just a what ive kimda been to lately so since ive gotten my phone bACK IV BEEN working on this story called my safe place to land but its mainly for wattpad and thats kinda what i use so im thinking about contuining this story on there only because im able to get on easier so yeag im so sorry guys but if you guys want me to contiune on here then i will but with school starting im never on a computer so i think wattpad is just better and its my excat some name lovingspobytreegan so yeah just tell me what you guys think


End file.
